worldeurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
WESC 4
England |presenters = Olly Murs and Caroline Flack |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = TBA |interval = TBA | entries = 63 | debut = , , , , , , | return = , , , , , | withdraw = , , , , , , | disqualified = None | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. 50% is based on televotes and 50% of the jury votes. |null = | winner = TBA |semi = April, 2018 |director = Eurovision NL (also known as Eurovision Junior) |semi3 = April, 2018}} World Eurovision Song Contest 4, often referred to as WESC 4, will be the fourth edition of the World Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in England, the winning country of the third edition. BBC, the broadcaster host, chose the Etihad Stadium in Manchester to serve as the host venue for the edition, Olly Murs and Caroline Flack were selected as the presenters. The slogan is "Forever In My Heart". Location For further information see ''England Host City : ''For further information see ''Manchester Venue : ''For further information see '' TBA Format The WEBU has decided that in the fourth edition there will be most likely 3 semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final, like the third edition, to make a line-up of 36 competing countries (20 semi-final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The WEBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding one set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to their favourite 10 songs. 50% based on their professional jury and the other 50% from televoting. Semi final allocation draw and running order The semi final allocation draw will be chosen randomly with Wheeldecide and with use of pots. Also the running order will be chosen by the wheel. Participating countries '''63 countries' have confirmed their participation in the fourth edition. All songs must released in the period from August 2017 till January 2018. Deadline to confirm is 15 February 2018, but an exception for Pakistan. Deadline for the songs is 28 March 2018. Other Countries * Pakistan : On 1 January 2018 Pakistan said that they want to participate in the fourth edition with Zayn & Sia with their song "Dusk Till Dawn". The duo became second on 4 February 2018 in the national selection to represent host England. They also submitted for the Australian national selection. There is a big chance that they will win the Australian national selection, if they won't, they will participate for Pakistan. On 9 March "Dusk Till Dawn" won the Australian national selection which means that Pakistan will withdraw. * Malta : On 14 February 2018, they announced that they want to participate, but can't confirm anything before found a great song to compete. They don't want to send a flop. * Suriname : On 14 February 2018, the Surinamese broadcaster said that they really like it to return in the song contest. They like it more and more, because it's getting better and better. They still wait until they've found a good song to perform. On 23 February 2018, they said that they won't return in the contest due to a lack of good songs. Semi Final 1 19 countries will participate in the first semi-final. United States and Poland will also vote in this semi-final. It was held on 30 March 2018. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 19 countries will participate in the second semi-final. Italy and England will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. It was held on 7th and 8th April 2018. Semi Final 3 19 countries will participate in the third semi-final. Georgia and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. It was held on 12th and 13th April 2018. Grand Final Thirty-six countries will participate in the Grand Final. All countries which participated in this edition have to vote, so also the non-qualifiers. Betting Odds Winner odds * O1 = World's Music Contests Odds * O2 = Bet2Win * O3 = American Best Odds * O4 = ODD * O5 = Master% Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 1 Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 2 Biggest Chance to qualify Odds : Semi-Final 3 * O1 = World's Music Contests Odds * O2 = Bet2Win * O3 = American Best Odds * O4 = ODD * O5 = Master% TESTER